earths defiance
by Apex hunter
Summary: humanity is many things fickle,foolish,ungrateful but for all of its problems it has redeeming qualities such as our adaptability , resourcefulness or its ability to go to where monsters lurk and make the monsters move, but how you may ask well its simple they become monsters when faced with such odds other species would hide and cower so follow humanity as it fights to the end
1. Chapter 1

Apex here please leave a review and your opinion of this story it is appreciated

Chapter 1 all fun and games

2035 Nottingham UK

Three woodland camo wearing individuals were huddled in a trench in a large forest with the cover of pine trees from the midday sun all three of them being encased in silence clasping a weapon scanning ground in front of them

"so any ideas on how long it will take till contact" came the voice of the seated individual whose appearance included a set of woodland DPM clothes along with a olive green chest rig with multiple magazine pouches for the individuals m246 machine gun which was resting I his lap whilst he rested his fiddled with the mesh mast covering the front of his face and ears along with a separate pair of mesh goggles protecting his eyes with a black beanie hat on top.

" I don't know James but it will probably be in a couple more minutes seeing that you asked the same question 30 seconds AGO!" came the sassy reply of the figure who was crouched with his g36c rifle rested on the brim of the trench of which they were in who was wearing similar clothing to james other then the olive green helmet with 3 shotgun shells on the right side and viper tactical goggles that was tinted black and a glock hosted on his upper chest and a 870 shotgun on a sling on his back

"hey James, Ollie here is an idea for the both of you, hurry up and get married since you both argue like an old married couple you batty boys " came the interruption of the individual 3 meters to the right who had a black as50 deployed on a bipod with the barrel of the rifle sticking between two old oil barrels that were outside the trench to his front. His appeal consisted of a viper lazer shoulder pack in olive green and a tactical mollie webbing belt which had the needed pouches to hold his weapons magazines and a drop leg holster which held a full auto glock variant and 3 mags for it as well, his face being hidden by a dpm hooded top which underneath which was a full black ninjaclava and black mesh goggles.

" oh piss off Lewis you lanky twat" came James response

" you know James that's such a good idea I'm going to put it right on the fridge so everybody can see it "

" ha ha real original infract im surr-"contact our 12" Lewis interrupted whilst letting off two shots from his as50 the gas used for them cycling bolt feeding the next round into the gun

"right shield pushing left" Ollie shouted

" iv got it iv got it" was James response as he opened fire on the riot shield users legs and the consequently lighting up the opponents behind the riot shield user as well

"reloading" Ollie said whilst replacing a his weapons mag

" fuck there have gotten too close for the sniper" Lewis said before dropping back into the trench and slinging his rifle over his back and returning fire with his glock

" my guns died Ollie pass us your shotgun" James shouted before having the mentioned weapon thrown to him along with 3 shotgun shells

" there is the whole team rushing us " Ollie shouted as he replaced another mag before peaking over cover and spraying at the oncoming tide of enemies all wearing a blue band that could only be 5 meters away

" well lets rush them back " Lewis responded whilst drawing a cold steel training kurkri machete and reloading his pistol whilst getting nods of conformation from the other two as they all leaped out of the trench with melee weapons drawn in one hand and shooting with the other only to be interrupted by words

" GAME OVER, GAME OVER" shouted an individual wearing a orange hoodie with the words marshal written on the front and back

(time skip 10 minutes)

The now established marshal was stood on a large wooden table overlooking a about 100 people who were wearing a mixture of tactical clothing or overalls with paintball masks and the such " now to announce the winning team blue team holding out on the trench field for a total of 20 minutes and 40 seconds ( cheering and applause from the blue team members) and the time for the green team …. With one of the most intense last stands I have personal witnessed they held out for 30 minutes ( intense cheering from green team ) so congrats green team for winning the match and the subsequent day with a total of 11 to 10 so thank you guys for choosing our site for today's airsoft match and have a safe journey home" stated the marshal who had removed their face protection to reveal medium length shaggy hear and a pair of glasses as the gathered crowd disperses to benches covered with belongings and bags were the three friends were now gathered packing up

"god that was the most fun iv been able to have in weeks" Ollie said whilst removing his headgear to reveal long dirty blond hair and the slight stubble you would see on a 17 year old trying to grow out a beard standing about 5'5

" yeah I mean we've all be stuck with college work and stuff or joining jobs it's a shame the others were not able to turn up " was James response who had short brown hair who was removing the battery from his m249 whilst looking tired who was standing about 5'7

" but what are we going to do there's only so many days we have spare I mean I'm going to get killed after tomorrow" was Lewis response who had strong facial features for a 17 year old was clean shaven and had short messily spiked dark black hair and was standing at tall 6'5 whilst going over his packed away items making sure not to leave anything

" wow still in training for the Pride " came the voice of James

" still? Iv never stopped to being with since I was a kid "was Lewis response as he sat down on the bench with an sigh and stretched his back with set of satisfying pops

"guess that makes sense seeing how you family was one of the main members during the fall of London " was Ollie contribution

" yup and now we even rival Britain's actual military well looks like my rides here guys ill talk to you when I can" was lewis response as he turned to face a black skinned man who was walking towards him with who was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a four leaved clover on it and a really stupid looking hat which had four leaved clovers on it as well

" really sticking to the theme Irish huh" said Lewis with a raised eyebrow

" it was a bet with Hannah alright kid " came his humourlessness response as the pair began to walk towards a SUV that was parked in the car park surrounded by paintball netting and trees

" so much for being lucky " Lewis verbally jabbed as he opened up the boot of the SUV and placed his bag and gun case in before

" well as unlucky as it might seem I still get to choose what type of music we listen to as long as its Irish based so any suggestions " was Irish's inquirery

" I take it Hannah Is driving and still hates rock music " Irish just nodded "here link this up to the cars blue tooth and select drop kick Murphy" said Lewis as he passed Irish his phone that's cover had a white wolf on one side and a black one on the other as the pair entered the vehicle

" hi kid have a fun time " came Hannah's voice as Lewis sat down in the back of the SUV on the white leather seats as Lewis looked to the driver's seat to see Hannah who was of Asian decent who's hair black hair was in its usual pony tail and was wearing some faded jeans and a grey short sleeved shirt

"yeah it was" came the simple response of Lewis as there was a ping from the dash board confirming Irish had linked Lewis phone to the car which resulted in Hannah giving both Irish and Lewis a suspicious look before dropping it and adopting a grin that would rival a Cheshire cat " so Irish I hope you have managed to find a song for the trip back " " yeah in fact I have Hannah" was Irish's response mirroring the grin

(now playing dropkick Murphy's Johnny I hardly knew yeah)

" you had a part in this didn't you kid" was followed by the look mothers would give a child whilst belittling them

" innocent till proven guilty" was Lewis's response whilst trying to pull off an innocent look but the fact his face was covered in grime and mud from the airsoft match it didn't seem like it would work

" you know kid you have some good choices in songs" was Irish's response as the SUV pulled onto a motorway

(time skip 2 hours of driving and poor singing between Irish and Lewis later)

"JOHNNY I HARDLY KNEW YAHHHH!" shouted both of the SUVS male occupants as the SUV pulled into the large motor pool of a multi storied building that was ( basically it looks like the new avengers facility building but the avengers symbol being replaced by the halo Spartan symbol ) and parked next to a multitude of similar SUVS and other vehicles such as apcs and the such before the occupants disembarked to be met by an individual waiting for them this individual being Daniel Recker who greeted them with

" you two look pleased with yourselves " he said directing his ire towards Lewis and Irish " anyway kid the old man has told me to inform you that your next training is with the rainbow six section so have fun"

" do you know when the old man going to be back from the un conference" questioned Lewis only to have a head shake in response "not a clue were all still recovering from what happened and many of the members have gone too visit family in the down time we have been given apart from some members of rainbow who you get to figure out who when you have training with them "

"ok well ill see you tomorrow if you around here" was lewis response to the disappointing news as he set off towards the accommodation building only to stop at the canteen which was located half way between both buildings which was thankfully more of a self service system since most people on site knew how to make their own food only to be restocked daily if needed " well time to raid the fridge" Lewis said out loud as he proceeded to make a beacon sandwich with 5 sashes of beacon and 2 eggs and wolfing it down before heading back to his dormitory.

Upon entering the dormitory he was greeted by the familiar layout of light blue walls and his bed along with a couple of wall decorations such as a British flag and after a quick shower and putting his clothing into the laundry basket to sort out in one of his days off he fall onto the bed and was asleep.

Apex hunter here feel free to leave a review or any suggestions that you have.


	2. calm before the storm

Apex hear remember to leave a review as it helps with the story

Chapter 2

6:00am

Lewis's room was pitch black with the only light source being the dim pillar of light from the early morning sun peaking through a gap in the blinds but other than that the whole room was quite and peaceful… for now at least.

6:05am

Four individuals all draped in black tactical clothing were stealthily walking down the dormitory section of the base hall way before coming to a stop of a particular door before stacking up on both sides, the only noticeable difference between these individuals was their gas masks with one wearing a flatter version and being armed with a breaching hammer at his side whilst they waited waiting on the left side of the door along with an individual with a white cross on their gasmask where their mouth would be and on the right of the door being individuals one having their gas masks filter being on the lower left hand side where their jaw would be and the others having a yellow visor and a protective hood over the back of their head and was holding two cylinder canisters one having a blue and in the centre and the other having CS written on the side.

(recommend listening to MultiFinder 20% cooler or song of your own choice )

The two individuals at the front made eye contact and nodded before the one armed with the breaching hammer swung it, the head of the hammer making contact with the door and shattering it sending wooden splinters fling into the room before as the individual with the yellow tinted mask pulled the pins on both of the grenade looking devises and throwing them into the room creating a bright flash whilst the second one rolled across the room coming to a stop and slowly realising a pillar of smoke as the four individuals rush into the room with the one armed with the breaching hammer first to be greeted by the rooms occupant Lewis rushing back shouting " fucking arse holes " swinging a cricket bat in his hands at the one closest to him being the one with the breaching hammer and the only clothing being a pair of boxers who eyes were red from the smoke being released.

( following Lewis now )

The only conformation Lewis had of him hitting something with the bat was the sound of wood hitting metal as his bat collided with the handle of the breaching hammer as the blurred figure holding it became slightly clear allowing him to see a military grade gas mask

" KNOCK KNOCK" Lewis shouted before firmly lodging his shin into his opponents crotch coursing them to widen their eyes in realisation before hunching over trying not to throw up as Lewis brought his bat over his head ready to finish it only for Lewis to shout "TWATS" at the other three to tackled into him in a black blur and began to restrain the still struggling Lewis who was currently thrashing around trying to kick the one with the filter on the side of their mask with his retrained legs before finally being restrained being picked up by the one with the white cross on his mask and the one with the yellow visor whilst the one with the side mounted filter on their mask helped the one who was kicked in the balls back up.

(Switch pov to rainbow six group )

In the rainbow briefing room that also doubled as a room where members of rainbow would meet up after operations on just to hang out layout had greatly changed where as there would normally be benches organised to be facing a interactive board and other displays used for briefing was now organised to be facing a single wooden chair with lights organized to be pointing at the chair so who was sat in it would not be able to see those watching

"so when's the new meat supposed to turn up" came the voice of an Black skinned Brazilian man who was left eye was covered by an eye patch and was wearing a black beret that covered his hair who along with the 22 operators who were currently in the room doing their own thing such as Blitz was checking the functions on his riot shield with the help of IQ and Twitch who were both skilled in electronics or Tachanka and Montagne trying to figure some way of mounting a deployable turret to the ballistic shield or Valkyrie and a couple others such as Caveira and Buck who were watching the black eye camera feed only for Caveira to look over to him

" The have him now Capitao should be here in a minute or so" came her response which caused the room to begin to take seats or in Docs case prepping the medical kit as the door to the room opened up and the causal silence of the room to be interrupted by five individuals walking into the room one being carried over the shoulder of another one and in what only can be said to be his under ware and a sack over their head who was dropped onto the chair as the others walked to the group with one still limping slightly

" what the fuck happened to you guys " came Blackbeard's voice the question mainly aimed towards sledge who sat down and went to replied only for Thatcher to interrupt him " this daft sod ended up getting kicked in the nads by him over there" as he gestured to Lewis who was in the chair shouting out profanities whilst stuck on the chair only to stop as Tachanka began laughing " so comrade your telling me you got beat by him" he said whilst getting close and pointing at Lewis who was in the chair and seemed to be facing where the voice came from " Tachanka comrade I wouldn't get so close if I was you" warned Kapkan as Tachanka turned to face him " don't worry he is tied to the 'thud ' chair" Tachanka finished in a higher pitch as he and the rest of the room looked towards the foot that was wedged between Tachankas legs with a cringe full look from the male population of the room as glaz just stated " Kapkan did warn you Tachanka " as Rook walks up behind Lewis and removes the bag on his head whilst saying " wouldn't it be better to tell the kid what's happening and he is not being taken captive by terrorists before this induction gets out of hand"

"wait induction?" came Lewis's response

" yes introduction as you've been accepted into rainbow six and let me tell ya son this has been one of the most entertaining hosing iv been witness " came termites response who was chuckling at the misfortune of Sledge and Tachanka as Rook untied his hands and helped him up to his feet out of courtesy " you will be undergoing training from each of us before active duty and for the love of god put some clothes on " said Thatcher before passing him some spare trousers

1 month later 6:00am

Rainbow six briefing room sledge was asleep on one of the desks in the briefing room with his mask attached onto his belt as Lewis quickly ran in before diving over the couch buck was sat on and rolling to a stop underneath the oak table " kid what are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be getting a medical examination from Doc"

Lewis poked his head from underneath the table whilst wearing his combat clothing like the rest of rainbow just without his face covered (same clothing as last chapter for his combat kit) " I was but for one I hate needles and two he managed to persuade Caveira into tracking me down if I forgot about it a second time so if she asks I never existed 'sigh' I don't see why I'm stuck with Doc wanting to find out what makes me tick I mean I'm not special " Lewis replied with in a whisper

" well for one you 17 years old and stand a 6ft5 and for two its because you heal unnaturally fast I mean when you went on your that mission in which you got a knife wound that should have taken months to heal but it took you weeks is probably the reason why Docs after you, and no promises of me not saying I saw you " Buck replied whilst drinking some more coffee

" I thought you Canadians were supposed to be nice" Lewis responded with a fake look of hurt as buck picks up his coffee as a third female voice interrupted his response in a sort of sing song tune " found you" Caveira said as she grabbed one of Lewis's legs and pulled him from under whilst he scratched on the floor in an attempt to escape

"ohh come one listen Caveira I will pay you to let me go" Lewis attempted to barging " sorry kid you'll have to do better than that , why is it your acting like this anyway I thought you'd like to go to Disney land" she responded as Buck interrupted with " that only works for the dentist and in a country where there is a dismay land" only to get a angry look that shut him up " ok shutting up now"

"uh fine I know who Bucks got the hots for " Lewis blurted out which made Caveira instantly stop dragging him towards the exit of the room and a worried look to instantly spread across Bucks face "ohh do you now well who is it then" Caveira said hopeful for some new gossip whilst letting go of Lewis leg as Buck quickly interrupted with " come on Lewis you wouldn't throw a friend under the bus would you, if you don't tell ill buy you some Canadian beacon" was Bucks attempt at bargaining

"really Buck what would Laura say hearing you trying to bribe someone" Lewis said whilst getting up which lead to Caveira setting her sights onto Buck who was backing up with his hand out front like he was corned by a predator as IQ , Frost, twitch and Valkyrie entered the room chatting only to stop at the sight " what the hell is happening here " came the voice of Valkyrie causing Sledge to shoot up and fall of his chair now awake and shout something not understandable before laying his eyes on the situation only to get a nod of conformation from Lewis as they both began to move towards the exits of the room

"jar it would seem that Bucks been hiding something" came the German accented voice of IQ before being informed about the situation from Caveira

" so mind telling me kid how you managed to find this out" came Frosts voice as she turned to look at Lewis who was now next o a window along with Sledge

" well I would like to just say im gonna take this window of an opportunity to leave before I get dragged back into this " Lewis said whilst reaching into a mollie pouch on his belt

" o no you don't" Twitch said only for Lewis to throw a device that ligh to room up in a blinding light leaving the rooms occupants to only be able to hear the the sound of glass breaking and the Scottish accent of Sledge screaming " run for it lad "

" really the window, were on the second floor for heaven's sake" came IQ's voice as the rooms occupants looked at the broken window and the lack of Sledge or Lewis's presence in the room

1 week later

" hay lad what you watching on that " came smokes question diverting Lewis's attention from the tv that had recently been moved into the briefing room seeing how its where everyone usually is

" it's a news report on an set of anomalies varying from a length of 280meters to 180 meters detected near Pluto and that some people believe its aliens whilst over believe its just some space debris"

"pfft aliens next you'll be telling me terrorists just want hugs " came Smoke's dismissive retort

"well its either that or there's a hundred asteroids moving in unnatural patens and ith either this program or watching lose women" as he went to cha ge the channel

" no no no no if fact I'm suddenly interested in this " was Smokes reply as he sat down on the sofa as well

" yeah well its better than my last day at school I can tell you that " was lewis's response as he bit into a beacon sandwich which he had 'confiscated' from buck

" realy kid what happened , last day fight or did you have a crush on a teacher " which lead to Lewis having a coughing fit "its nothing to be ashamed of kid I remember having the hots for my secondary school maths teacher" Smoke went on only to be interrupted " no no god no I mean the last day I was at school consisted of a fire fight and a large scale terrorist attack " which made Smoke chock on the tea he was drinking as he looked at the dead serious look on Lewis's face

"wait you went to falk community college " smoke inquired

" yup it started as any other normal day"

(flash back )

It was a normal school day about 12:00am and for the attendants of falk community college that was located in the area of south Yorkshire in England that looked like a giant triangular building with 3 floors which had balcony's on the inside for students to walk around on in an area once known for its coal mines there was a group of 5 students sat at the back of a class room on one of the six tables being lecture by their religious education teacher chatting about what they're going to do once school officially ends

"yo Olli why do we have to attend this crap when we've done are GCSE's" asked James as the teacher rambled on about why you should be religious

" because if we don't turn up then the school said they won't be giving us are results which I doubt they can do but I for one arnt risking it" replied Ollie as he turned to Lewis who was launching pencils into the ceiling when the teacher turned around and currently had 3 stuck up there and was about to ask before getting interrupted by a girl who stood at about 5ft 3 who had auburn hair and was called lucky by everyone even though her actual name was heather

" I wouldn't even ask what Lewis is doing he gets like this whenever he's in a subject he doesn't care about or has a teacher he doesn't like" as there was a subtle thunk as a 4th pencil got stuck

" I just want something interesting to happen instead of being stuck in here for 5 hours " came the voice of an black colour skinned student sat at the table who had an athro and black rimmed glasses

" and now since Donnos jinxed it the day can only get better " came the sarcastic reply of will who had chin long black hair

" o please whats the worst that can happen" was Dnnos response before the building shook and a large pillar of yellow smock erupted from the streets the window as the distant bangs of gunfire erupted from around the city as the worried screams of the other class mates erupted and the teacher tried to remain calm and began to lead the class towards the assemble hall apart from out 5 known individuals who had grabbed their bags and some sharp looking scissors

" so why arnt we following the rest of the class" asked lucky only to get a response from Lewis who was leading the group towards the science rooms " because that gas outside looks like the gas used in that attack on the university in America so its all good being cramped in the assembly hall waiting for our death at either the gas or the ones shooting up the place but id rather live to see tomorrow so were going to the science labs to get their protective equipment they have" Lewis said as they passed a window on one of the stair wells showing the view out side being the yellow gas covering the streets and seeming to be unable to reach to school because of the hill it was built on

As they reached the science labs the spread out looking for anything of use with will and Donno scrounging up Bunsen burners and containers with labels on it such as corrosive or oxidising and so on whilst Lewis watched the door and Ollie James and Lucky were failing to open the door to the breathing equipment " fuck its locked " James stated with a frustrated sigh before they turned to the sound of running as Lewis ran at full sprint and shoulder charged the door which by some how broke the door lock and he went crashing through the door into the room which had a shelf of bereaving mask in similar look to those that fire fighters use which every one quickly put on

" got to say these look pretty epic" came the muffled voice of Donno as Will than pointed to the large amount of chemical containers in his possession " the majority of these are realy volatile explosives when mixed together so we can lob these at the twats like grenades and add a couble of these to the side " will gestures to the pack of metal clamps an other items " should take a few of them out" which Lucky then said " then we can grab their guns"

(10 mins later)

With everyone in place around the main entrance armed with nothing more than a couple of improvised grenades the 5 students waited for the inevitable conflict in a desperate attempt to hold out long enough for help

Behind the receptionists desk huddled Lewis along with Donno and lucky since they volunteered for to run to grab the weapons Lewis spoke up in a whisper " right once we grab the weapons we leg it to that stair well and head to the balcony that overlooks this entrance and if we need to fall back we leg it to the hall way which links to the assemble hall which we've gone and barricaded with tables does everyone understand" he asked to get an affirmative nod to the others and not a minute too soon as 6 figures wearing white hazmat suits and armed the most generic terrorist guns mainly be ak47 and as one smashed open the automatic doors and the others entered the silence was broken by one simple command

"NOW" Lewis shouted as him and the others threw the explosives that landed at the enemies feet and exploded , the improvised shrapnel that had been added tore through the protective hazed suits, cutting through flews and breaking bone and sending bits of limbs before Lewis Donovan and lucky ran over to the bodies or what was left of them and grabbed the assault rifles and quickly put as many of the magazines into their bags before rushing to the stair well and up to the balcony that overlooked the door way to be met by the others who were quickly handed a rifle and quickly set up in position

"right we've got ruffle 4 mags each including the ones already loaded into the gun" lucky said

"well hopefully there was only 5 of them" Donno

" why did you have to jinx us " will asked

(pride base briefing room)

An individual wearing black business suit walked onto a podium overlooking a large group of pride PMC members all armed and suited up with their equipment with the cameras pointing to podium were board casting their feed to speakers and displays set up in areas such as the motor pool or hangers.

" At 1200 hours we received reports of an attack on a city located 2 hours north of here by the same terrorist organisation ;white masks' who were responsible for a similar attack on a American university and we have sent a UAV to gain visual on the area " the large screen behind him lights up showing the area where the attack had commenced pillars of vile yellow smoke and dust covered the floor and the abandoned cars that littered the roads with bodies littered around the area before the UAVs camera paned over a school on a hill

"the only area that doesn't seem to be effected is this school which is our primary objective because of it being the most likely place for survivors to be held up and the terrorists main target because of that" as he trailed off at the sight of multiple cars pulling up outside with terrorists wearing white hazmat suits disembarking before getting shot at and being forced to hide behind the parked cars " it also seems that the known survivors in the school are trying to hold out so after establishing a foothold at the school we will be beginning clean up operations once out initial task force has been deployed by heilo any questions?" as someone in the croud asked "big boss where's the actual military"

"the actual military has been order by the government to pull back to London along with other major cities however some military units have disregarded those directives and are roughly a hour to two hours away theses units include the 531st armoured division who are the closest along with the 2nd infantry now everybody get to your combat sections before its to late" was the last thing said as everybody else hurriedly exited the room.

(back at the school)

"YOU JUST HAD TO FUCKING JINX US DIDN'T YOU !" Will shouted over the sound of gunfire as copious amounts of bullets shredded the wall of the balcony as Will blind fired over the little cover that remained

"well at least were putting that military training to use" responded Donovan who was trying to un jam his gun

" less talking more shooting you pair of bitches " lucky shouted popping and firing off two shots before a bullet pinged off of her rifle causing her to fall flat on her back before scrambling to cover whilst looking at a giggling Ollie " not a word!" was all she said as Lewis fired off 5 shots from a prone position before rolling to the side to avoid a retaliatory burst of gun fire with one bullet catching his mask and cracking the visor

"wait you hear that" donno shouted referring to the sound o a helicopters rotor blades before the sound of "bbbbrrrrtttt" along with scrams and explosions of the cars the terrorists were using as cover as dust was kicked up and the gunfire shifted from their position to outside

" thank fuck we've got air support " James said holding off firing because of his gun running out whilst everybody else was emptying their mags into the white masks members who got tore up by the combined fire and after the last body hit the floor thick it was only a matter of time before the unknown soldiers entered

" alright guys put the weapons down so we don't get shot by mistake and take a breather " Lewis said as a group of heavily armed soldiers entered through the destroyed entrance towards them

(end of flash back)

" and that's one of the main reasons why a joined up" Lewis finished

"well kid that's one hell of a tale " Smoke replied as they both turned back to the tv

(mean while in the orbit of Pluto)

An shadow cloaked figure was stood on the bridge of Subjugator battleship overlooked the large gathering of ships whos musings were cut short by another voice

"sir we have detected the planet that we were order to show the emperors light"

" very good are our intentions still hidden to the others" the voice replied

"yes once our plan commences we can get the needed test subjects for the ultimate army and rule the whole of lylat will kneel to our emperor"

Hi guys apex here hope you enjoyed this chapter as the shit is close to hitting the fan so anyway leave a reply or message me with any ideas for an possible oc you may want to pop up in the story and if you wondering what I use for the ships just look up star fox event horizons wiki bye


	3. beginning of the storm

Apex here remember to leave a review for areas to improve on it all helps

Chapter 3

Sunday Devon south of England

It was a Sunday in the Pride PMC's base and the inhabitants of the base were spending their day training , maintaining equipment or just plain relaxing such as in Lewis's case training with the operators of rainbow six which involved an 6 hour drive which lead to what he was currently doing.

'just remember an artist and a sniper one thing in common and that's attention to detail ' Lewis recited the advice from teams veteran sniper Glaz in his head as he laid prone in a overgrown stream which had multiple large reeds growing out and over the edge of the stream which he had a training as50's barrel hidden behind the first few reeds and had the cross hairs cantered on a bulls eye target that was dubbed the "VIP" which after controlling his breath Lewis fired causing the training round to mark the centre of the target before dropping back into the streams trench and waiting for either retaliatory fire or the ambiance noise from the stream and the wind to carry on uninterrupted.

So he waited

And waited

And carried on waiting

Radio buzzes " ok kid you can come out now trainings over head back to the truck" came Glaz's voice allowing Lewis to walk out of his cover without the fear of being lit up by training bullets and began the run back the truck that he had used along with the rest of the Spetnaz section of rainbow had used to transport them to the training which after an 20 minute run the little camp came into view

Tachanka was packing away his mounted machine gun with his helmets face shield down placing the large hard case bags into the back of the truck where as Glaz was packing away his OTs-03 with its attachments laid next to the weapon case he had placed on a deployable table before looking over towards Lewis

" you're getting better , I only spotted you twice" came Glaz's voice as Lewis hummed in response as he placed his as50 onto the table with the bipod deployed and picked up his weapons case and began packing it away before asking " hey do any of you two know where Kapkan or Fuze are?" only to be answered by the arrival of two figures into the camp carrying a gutted deer with Fuze further answering the question with "hunting , Tachanka I hope you can cook this " before both Fuze and Kapkan deposited the deer near the fire as Tachanka pushed up his helmets face cover up to reveal his face which was covered with a thick brown beard which contrasted with his blue eyes giving him a very grizzled look " Christ you look like a bear Tachanka" Lewis announced getting a laugh out of the other three and a dry look from Tachanka "well that that makes you the cub than seeing how everyone refers to you as kid it seems appropriate " came his reply followed with a chuckle " touché you old grizzly bear touché, well if you going to cook that you're going to need this" lewis responded handing Tachanka his kukri machete who began to cut up the deer into steaks as Glaz went to the truck and retrieved a large sheet of metal which they were placed onto whilst Lewis, Fuze and Kapkan sorted out the needed fire pit and drinks and after a couple of minutes the group was gathered around the fire with drinks waiting for the deer to be cooked

"so is this what normally happens? " asked Lewis

" yeah it is cub , in fact last time we ate bear" replied Fuze

"shit you weren't joking about the cub thing were you" commented Lewis only to elect laughs from the other four members as the sun set and it quickly became night and Tachanka announced " and to carry on with the tradition comrades " as he held up a bottle with a clear liquid inside it before taking a swig from it and passing it around before it reached Lewis with about a 5th left in the bottle which he finished off.

Next day

The transport truck that the group had used was currently stuck in traffic on the motorway had been gaining suspicious looks from the other road users due to its black paint job and the browning 50 cal machine gun mounted on the top of the drivers cabin, which Glaz was on using some binoculars looking further ahead whilst Fuze was driving without his helmet on revealing what looks like a mid 30 year old with black hair and a short stubble who had his helmet on the dash board and was tapping his hand on the steering wheel to a song ( just listen to stalker clear sky bandit radio song if you're interested) whilst Kapakan, Tachanka and Lewis were in the back with Kapkan and Tachanka sat on the seats on opposite sides of the trucks back whilst Lewis was sat on the equipment they had packed into protective hard cases in the back listening to some music through a pair of earphones with the canvas cover being up on the transport vehicle hiding the occupants from the early morning sun.

" looks like this traffic goes on for a while, must be because of the closed lanes" Glaz said dropping back into the cabin and closing the hatch he used to peek over the traffic and sitting down in the passenger seat and getting a sigh of annoyance from Fuze who leaned over to pull open a peek hole in the back of the cabin and told the other three and got the response of " see this is why we should have brought a tank instead" from Lewis who had taken out one of his earphones before Kapkan responded with " that's all well and good cub but I doubt its road legal" which began the debate with Lewis responding with " yeah but whose going stop it , it's a tank I doubt the police could so much because, tanks beat everything " Lewis responded before the distorted sound of an aircraft flying over followed with small tremors and explosions causing the debate to be cut short in favour for grabbing side arms and the such

"what the fuck was that " asked Tachanka before the occupants in the back stumbled as the vehicle swerved to the left and forced its way over the temporary barrier as the sound of what could only be described as electricity discharging erupted at a rapid rate and a bright spark flew through the converse canopy missing everyone but igniting the canopy as Glacs voice came from the front " were under attack by enemy air comrades " which was the only thing they needed to hear as Tachanka unpacked his machine gun and deployed the weapon with a head shield in the back of the truck as Lewis grabbed his as50 and slung it onto his back before grabbing a PKP Pecheneg machine gun and passing it to Kapkan who nodded in appreciation before cocking the weapon chambering a 7.62x54 round as Lewis grabbed a second PKP and then drew his Kukri machete and cut off the canvas cover which once loose was blown away by the wind since the truck was now going 60mph down the motorways hard shoulder to reveal the sight of total destruction

The rows of cars had been reduced to smouldering molten messes with the road being littered with craters with molten tarmac and the bodies of civilians littering the main roads some having caught fire and were scatted around whilst strange looking air craft flew in a formation similar to a swarm of insects ( if your wondering it is an invader 3 just look it up on star fox event horizon wiki) and were flying around for another strafe.

" there going for another run, light these fuckers up !" Glaz shouted as he manned the 50 cal BMG that was mounted onto of the trucks cabin as he began to fire along with Tachanka and the others with the combined fire which decimated one of the strange aircraft like it was tissue paper causing it to collide with a second craft

" holy fucking shit they don't have any armour ! " shouted Lewis over the sounds of gun fire as the strange craft began a second strafing run missing two of their craft leaving the remaining three flying straight towards the truck causing Lewis to drop his LMG and grab his as50 and deploy the bipod on one of the weapon creates with Kapkan just in front of the boxes reloading his PKP machine gun

" Kapkan cover your ears ! " and as Kapkan did Lewis fired the as50, time seemed to slow down as the as50's .50 BMG bullet flew through the air its path true as it collided with the lead aircraft and tore through what seemed like the cockpit of the craft and must have collided with either its fuel source or its munitions storage as a second or two later it erupted in a bright flash of what could only be described as electricity or what you would imagine plasma would look like causing the craft to be cut in half, the front half skimming a second craft ripping off its wing causing it to spiral out of control and rapidly loose altitude as it swerved off out of sight leaving only two of the craft left which still kept the formations positions before the combined fire of Tachanka and Glaz turned a second ship into scrap metal leaving the last ship on its own which began to fire its weapons at the truck , the strange colourful shots landing short before Fuze slowed down causing the aircraft to fly over before being hit by the last three bullets of the Mounted machine gun Glaz was operating before plummeting into a nose dive and colliding with the unforgiving ground 500 meters ahead of the truck leading the vehicle coming to a stop 200 meters away from it

" well lets go welcome these bastards to England" came Fuze's voice as he pulled out his riot shield from the back and had tachanka stack up on him whilst Lewis and Kapkan pushed up on the flanks of Fuze armed with the 9x19VSN ak74 and began to walk towards the craft which had its wings broken off and black smoke leaking and after approaching Lewis and Kapkan found an emergency release leaver and pulled it opening up the cockpit and the pair grabbing the presumed pilot before throwing them out in front of Fuze and Tachanka

" the fuck is this shit" came Fuze's voice as the four looked at the figure on the floor that was pretty much an monkey wearing some sort of flight suit with what looked to be some sort of plastic plaiting on its chest , which was sprawled out on the floor twitching slightly " so think it's dead" asked Tachanka who gained the reply from Kapkan " I don't know, im not doc" before Lewis announced the his idea and walked off into the hedge line to the side of the crashed aircraft and returned with a long stick which he then proceeded to poke with the stick causing it to groan after a few hard jabs

" well it aint dead yet so who wants to welcome ET back to earth" announced Lewis as he used the stick to point to a name tag attached to the left side of the creatures chest which strangle spelt out private Simmons Apepe

(Simmons pov )

It had all started extremely well for private Simmons , the emperor guidance had not led him or his bomber squadron the 'howler monkeys' and the orders to attack the primitives cities infrastructure had been going all too well as he and his wing mates gladly bombarded the surface showing the divine power of the emperor, well that was until his invader 3 hyper lasers had over heated as he half way through a strafing run on a heavily congested road only for two of his wing mates Ben and Jeff were shot down by strangle blasters that passed through their ships shielding and destroyed the aircraft before they had even a chance to realise what had happened, but they were the lucky ones as the three remaining invaded craft attempted a second bombing run his squad mate a white spider monkey named Saipan who had been using the holo communication system with him was the third to be killed by the truck that had returned fire at them, Simmons watched with his own eyes the destructive power of the unenlightened blasters as a single blast from the one which his scanners had informed him of being a possible candidate for the emperors projects had torn through the supposed protective armour of the invaders cockpit and struck Saipan in the centre of the nose and reduced Saipan's whole head into red mist before the video feed cut out and before he was shot down and being knocked out on impact.

Coming to consciousness the first thing Simmons noticed was his paws and feet were tied together with what seemed to be zip ties and the second being he was soaked to the bone in fouls smelling liquid which burnt his noise just by being in such a close proximity and the third being the lack of his armour and the figures in front of him one two wearing a hood hiding their facial features but their clothing being different and one of them being the individual his targeting system in his ship had informed him of being a high value target and to be caught alive at all costs which Simmons would gladly follow the will of the great emperor and the third seeming to have their head encased in some sort of strange metal helmet who was the first to talk with

" who the fuck sent you " came the voice in a strange accent, well if this stranger wants to know the fate of their planet so be it

" the great emperor Andross who has seemed it fit for you and your planet along with those with the right attributes (looks at Lewis daringly ) to join the worthy cause of concurring the ly- mmpphh mph mppph " was Simmons response which was cut short by the tape that had been put over his mouth before looking at the one responsible who was holding a role of the stuff and catching the a glimpse of an boot before it made contact

(pov back to Lewis)

" well then, welcome to earth arse hole" Lewis stated before booting the mental ape in the face the steel capped combat boots easily causing a concussion and possible breaking its jaw before picking up the apes helmet and looking directly into the little square attachment on its side which had a lens on it and a small red light " well if im worth all that trouble all make it easy for you and leave you a clue ( lewis then dropped a note onto the KO'd ape) after all its only fair " was what he said directly into the camera like object on the side with a early emotionless voice before throwing it onto the floor and crushing it and walking over to the unconscious's ape monkey thing and helping Kapkan with his plan before the trio ran off leaving the unconscious ape on the floor lent against a car with a few presents for likely retrieval team that would be sent as they boarded the truck and took off sticking to roads covered by trees and other items that would cover the road from any possible sighting from aircraft as the set off back to base whilst informing the base of what had happened

With Glaz on the radio " Lima ,Indigo, Oscar, November, Bravo, Alpha, Sierra, Echo, clearance code Alpha Zeta Hotel 12 89 529 we have came into direct contact with unknown hostile forces and have successfully broken contact please advise over"

'radio buzzes' "affirmative Alpha Zeta Hotel we've have revived similar responses from other forces around the world, the current orders for all active units are to find areas to lay low before moving to the Den "

" copy that well be laying low before heading back Alpha Zeta Hotel out" Glaz replied before setting the hand set back onto the com system and informing the occupants in the back of the truck what's happening as the truck set off towards a destination

(10 minutes later)

"are we there yet" asked Lewis for the 100th time only to get a extremely annoyed look from Tachanka " cub I get it that your bored so why don't you just go on your phone or something " was Tachanka's response "carn't they could use it to track us so it's turned off to reduce the chance" came to response of Lewis as he laid onto of some of the equipment cases in the back of the truck that was going down a country lane that was blocking out the sun light by multiple over hanging tree branches " well could you please stop saying you're bored " asked Tachanka

"sure" replied Lewis "tree" "tree" "tree" Lewis began to repeat only for Kapkan to also join in causing Tachanka to slam his head into his hands causing the pair to laugh at Tachankas reaction only to be interrupted by Glaz "ok comrades were arriving at the city were going to set up in the good news its only an hour's drive from base but it looks deserted " as the truck came to a stop causing the occupants to dismount and cover the truck with camo netting and plants hiding at the side of the road and the operators grabbed their weapon load outs and began walking to Fuzes chosen bug out location.

Walking down the streets there was obvious signs of fighting with scorch marks littering the streets along with burning vehicles with occasional dead body scattered around the damaged and destroyed building before coming to Fuze's chosen building which consisted on a 5 floored housing complex with the only entrance having a double Decker bus crashed into it which after a while of looking they found that the building could be entered through the bus and after establishing a base of operations the group went to their posts such as Glaz and Lewis being on the top floor watching the surrounding area " so cub what was that gift you and kapkan left back there " Glaz asked which Lewis responded with " just a little welcoming gift "

( in earth's orbit onboard the venom Subjugator)

A figure was watching a screen that was showing the point of view from a Invader 3 pilot who came into contact with , showing everything and stopping at the point in which the subject looked into the side mounted camera before the figure watching the replay paused the video as a female blue and green lizard walked into the room wearing a lab coat and holding a tablet

" you called sir" said the lizard

" yes doctor Liz Ard I was wanting to know the status on the subject trails" asked the how see able ape that sat at the fancily decorated chair

" yes sir " the now named doctor quickly typed onto the tablet before a second screen appeared in front of the two showing a variety of graphs " as you can see the current 126 subjects have failed with the integration process because of them simply having the wrong gene sequence or other factors leaving us with only one known eligible primitive on the planet where as the project with the Cornerian subject has gone succeeding well " only to be interrupted by the unnamed simian " yes we have spotted him and I have sent some of the emperors finest who are arriving now praise the emperor"

" praise the emperor" the doctor replied as the screen showed the live recording of members of the elite 'Silver backs' who were approaching the location in which the pilot with information on subject 127 was last known showing the destruction the bombers had done along with 20 Vernom squad members wearing the standard armour which consisted of full seal helmets with a bulbous visor which covered their face walking towards the pilot in which they had visual on in silence before one of the masked members spoke

" by the emperor what is that smell"

" the smell of the emperors victory " replied another as they approached the pilot who was placed next to a large vehicle with cylinder container on the back as one of the squad members at the front walked forward and picked up a note which they read out loud " sir the note says ' you just got prank'ed bro' with a strange grinning face" passing it to the solider who's video feed they were currently watching ( showing a troll face) " who cares grab the pilot and lets go that smells getting irritating " said the commander as two soldiers walked up and grabbed the pilot and pulled him to his feet

"BANG!" a terobly loud explosion ripped through the Holo projectors speakers as the screen lit up in a fiery orange shocking both views especially because once the recorded hand managed to show the after math.

Burnt disfigured bodies littered the ground some screaming in pain as they held the stumps that were once limbs before the video pointed down showing the feet of the solider whose camera it was showing a large fragment of shrapnel sticking through his lower chest as he loosely grabbed it before collapsing to the floor as the feed cut out

To leave to two shocked Venomise staring at a static screen with doctor Ard covering her mouth and looking extremely pail before she excused herself from the room leaving its sole occupant to contemplate what he had just seen

" so subject 127 with that move I doubt you will be captured easily but you are against the emperors right hand general Arktul"

Hi apex here don't forget to leave a review if you fell like it


	4. separation within the storm

Chapter 4

(The scribbling of a pencil on paper) ' it has been approximately 12 to 24 hours since we made first contact with an hostile alien race, hard to believe right, anyway I, along with my colleges who I won't name for safety reasons, was caught in an attempted strafing run by a group of alien craft which were un armoured and shot down allowing us to see what they look like, funnily enough it was an Ape or something similar to one and it's safe to say it don't look like that no more , but anyway this is it for this entry / thoughts '.

Was what a black hard knuckled gloved had write into a old leather note book before closing it and placing the note book into a Olive green single sling backpack and setting the pack to the side whilst overlooking the battle damaged city through a broken window with a warm Pot Noodle on the windows windowsill .

"See anything new cub" asked Fuze who walked up to the window and pulled up a chair from the room and sat next to Lewis overlooking the city

"Nope, nothing's changed "Lewis responded with a mouthful of noodles which were being used to conserve the rations that the group had on hand.

"So you hear the noise last night" asked Fuze.

"How couldn't I not have , that was anit-aircraft missiles lighting up some more shit flingers" Lewis responded whilst placing down the now empty food pot.

"Shit Flinger?" Fuze responded.

"Yeah I mean in every major conflict on this planet , each side's came up with names for the side they were fighting, so I thought that since these fuckers have came all the way here just to attempt to kill us its fair that they get remembered in the history books as Shit Flingers".

"Well that's fair enough , anyway Glaz wants you to take over from him in a bit so get your gear ready and be ready to head to the church" said Fuze getting a nod in response from Lewis who then proceeded to throw the used food container out the window, being able to hear a subtle 'dink' as he walked over to where the rest of his gear was including his AS50 and the ammo for it that had been put into magazines which he placed into his mollie belts mag pouches before heading out the room and down the stairs that were located across the hallway.

Upon reaching the reception area of the building, which consisted of a large crescent receptionists desk and what used to be sets of luxurious leather seats on chairs which were now piled into a barricade in front of the large glass panes that decorated the front of the building having chairs, tables and sheets of cloth blocking the view into the building , with a large double Decker bus crashed into the once functioning automatic doors with warped holes torn into the glass screen, with a large patch of red staining the part of the glass which the driver would look through.

After navigating through the crashed bus and passing through the emergency door Lewis was finally arrived on the streets that were illuminated by the rays of light that were able to break through the ominous looking clouds that loomed above the battle damaged street.

(After a 5 minute run later)

After running through the city streets that were littered with rubble, Lewis eventually reached the church which was an old stone building with a basic prayer hall and a stone bell tower that was covered in scaffolding platforms allowing easy access to the top through a series of ladders which Lewis began climbing with his AS50 slung onto his back.

"Good to see you finally got here cub" announced Glaz as Lewis reached the top of the last ladder to reveal the improvised watch tower that had been established.

The interior of the bell tower consisted of a spacious room with construction equipment such as hammers and some power tools , with a second hole in the towers angled roof having a table set out in front of it facing the south of the city allowing a good view of the large bridge with abandoned cars blocking it that stretched over a large fast flowing river that cut a large flat field in half .

The high position also allowed Lewis a clear view of the

"Huh scenic" muttered Lewis as he deployed the bipod on his rifle an laid it on the table as the slight patter of rain began .

"yeah it sure is, anyway cub I'm going to head back before I get drowned " Glaz said before leaving the tower by the ladders as the light rain quickly became a storm much to Glaz's dismay and Lewis's amusement before he directed his attention back to the area the watch tower allowed a view of the surrounding area.

(pov skip to Venom Subjugator's hanger)

Within the one of the many large hangers within the Venom Subjugator large quantities of engineers and pilots were scurrying around repairing equipment and calibrating navigation systems , every individual being occupied other than three individuals, consisting of a Fox, Hare and Pig stood in front of three white and blue crafts wearing similar white flight jackets.

"I must say , these Pirates must have done something real nasty to get this response" said the Pig

"Yes I must agree with Pigma this response does seem on the large side of things" replied the Hare who looked over to the Fox of the group whose eyes were hidden by some sunglasses and was looking towards the approaching figure of a lizard in a lab coat who was holding a tablet and had a name tag with 'Doctor Liz Ard' on it.

"Greeting Star Fox , I have been instructed to inform you that your assistance is required for the upcoming assault on a Pirate strong hold , along with the capture of this individual" the female lizard stated whilst handing James the tablet that she was holding which showed the hooded face of an individual who's race was indecipherable from the image.

"Ok but what if, I don't know , they've ditched the clothing that they have on because I cannot even tell what species this guy is" announced James pointing a furry digit at the image only to get an irritated look from the doctor.

"we have tracked him to a Pirate stronghold which you will assist with getting this individual in tomorrows assault as that is all the Venom council requires of you" replied the lizard doctor.

"But you hired us for a month" replied James

"And you will be paid for a month, now if you excuse me I am required somewhere else " replied the lizard doctor who turned around and walked off leaving the three members of Star Fox stood there.

"Bloody Vernomise thinking they own the place" James fumed as he walked back to his craft to try and occupy himself till tomorrow.

(next day)

To say what that the Vernomise wanted these pirates dealt with was an understatement , the first wave of drop ships carrying roughly 50 troops had landed and no less than 5 minutes later asked for reinforcements from the second wave , leading to the three members of Star Fox along with seven other Venom soldiers carrying a mixture of blocky heavy assault blasters and a large rectangular device on their lower back which was a heavy assault shield adding additional protection to their heavy assault armour who took their seats along with the Star Fox team on the seats that lined the sides of the drop ships interior as it took off into the vacuum of space heading towards the planet beneath.

"here you are sir's they will help with identifying the HVT" was the words from a heavy assault trooper as they handed the Star Fox team a van brace with a touch screen attached which had a image of the hooded figure they were supposed to catch along with snippets of information that was available such as the individuals height being 6'5 but also a lot of information that's not available such as their species or fur colour which got a raised eye brow from James as he secured it to his fore arm.

"we are 5 minutes out " announced the presumed pilot over the announcement speaker leading to the troop transports interior to darker with only small red lights that lead to the back of the transport as the occupants checked their weapons with James running a quick diagnostic check on his trusty blaster pistol and spearing a glance towards his two trusted friends who were doing the same with their weapons.

"30 seconds " the pilot announced again leading to the crafts occupants to stand up facing the door clutching their blasters.

"go go go" shouted the pilot as the rear doors lowered creating a ramp allowing the occupants to rush out into the muddy field along with the other ten drop ships leading to 70 armed figure to be stood in a large field in front of a city which had fragments of a drop ship, along with the bodies of the first assault wave being littered around with large gaping holes riddling their chests or limbs being missing from other corpses which were littering the rims of small creators.

"get in formation and move up to that street" announced the leader of the assault team who held a duel barrel assault blaster in his paws leading to two more Venom soldiers to rush ahead leading the group of 70 towards the concrete jungle that held their objective.

"so Peppy what's you thought on this whole thing" asked James

"it seems quite strange for Pirates to find a inhabitable planet and establish a presence on it without the Cornerian Information Centre knowing about it " replied the Hare as the group reached a street that had seemed to have been the centre of a intense fire fight.

The majority of the dead Venom soldiers having similar injuries to those at the landing zone apart from some being stuck in bundles of what seems to be steel wire like puppets who's strings have been tangled, all the bodies seemingly have died attempting to push forwards to a large wheeled transport vehicle, which blocked off the end of the street and was littered with scorch marks creating small holes in the presumed cargo hold.

The captain of the Venom soldiers walked up to one of the corpses that was tangled in the wire to inspect the body before turning around and announcing.

"alright I want five of you to begin clearing a path through this wire , and be careful I've got a bad feeling about thi-" 'BANG!" .

The captain didn't even get to finish his sentence his body bent backwards as a eruption of gore burst out of his chest before he was thrown forward dead as an explosion erupted from some ware within the city causing the group to momentarily freeze due to never seeing such destruction caused by a blaster only to be shaken out of their stupor by.

"SNIPER! GET TO COV-"'BANG' a second shot interrupted the warning leading to unfortunate solider who shouted that being decapitated with his head being turned into pink mist. As the remaining Venom soldiers and the Star Fox team dove for cover , hiding behind damaged cars and whatever else they could find.

"WE NEED AIR SUPPORT" shouted a female solider as they fired over the cover they had hid behind , the bright red bolts of energy being directed towards a large tower that had scaffolding around it until a flash of light appeared from it followed by another 'BANG' this time tearing the arm off the soldier who had been trying to suppress the enemy sniper.

"MEDIC WE NEED A MEDIC!" shouted another solider as a medic rushed towards their injured comrade only for another 'BANG' to echo through the surrounding area like a clap of thunder, tearing a ragged hole in the chest of the medic and throwing the now dead solider backwards into a cars door with enough force for the door to crumple inwards wedging to body in the mess of metal.

"WE NEED AIR SUPPORT NOW, WE PINNED HERE "shouted Pigma from the corner of a building only for an explosion to interrupt any response as the remaining individuals turned to look at the vehicle that now had a hole in the side where a figure in green camouflaged clothing stood on an emplaced machine gun who pulled something on the side of the weapon making a click whilst a brass shell was ejected.

"GET TO COVER!" shouted a Venom solider who was stuck in the open, only to get torn apart in a burst of fire from the gun emplacement, the weapons projectiles leading to both James and Peppy to throw themselves into the same ally as Pigma along with two other Venom soldiers as the weapon emplacement released a constant 'ratatat'.

"you two get over here " shouted one of the soldiers who was with the Star Fox team towards a pair of soldiers ducking behind a car that was riddled with holes, the pair looked at each other before rushing towards the ally only for the one in the front to collide with wire that quickly tangled around their legs before the pair to riddled with the weapons emplacements ammunition killing the pair just like it had with the 20 others.

"You get in contact with air support and get them here now" James shouted towards the Venom soldier who nodded and quickly began to use his radio before turning to face the Star Fox team.

"Were going to have close air support from a detachment of two Venom VTOL Missile Bombers to take care of that sniper and that weapon emplacement, they should be here in 20 minutes max and once that is done command will be sending two battalions of the emperors finest tanks to secure the area and the HVT" replied the Lizard solider leading to a collective sigh of relief from the four surviving members of the 70 second assault wave.

"Wait you hear that "said Pigma

"Yes it appears air support has final arrived" replied Peppy as an plasma explosion blasted away the road block as the Venom solider spoke into his radio

"Yeah we need an air strike on the large tower that had scaffolding "

'over radio' "copy that going in for a run now "the pilot said as the four individuals looked towards the tower and could see the outline of an individual with a large blaster in their possession aimed towards to sky as the Venom Missile Bomber flew towards it till another loud explosion lashed out followed by a flash from the figures weapon before they then jumped towards an opposite building's roof.

'Over radio' "May Day we going down" shouted the pilot as the Venom craft began losing altitude before colliding with the tower causing it to collapse in a plume of dust.

" It seems very unlikely that they were pirates" Peppy said to James who nodded in agreement

"well let's see if we can ask one, if there still alive" James replied as the sound of heavy drop ships announced the arrival of reinforcements.

(10 minutes later)

The tree members of the Star Fox team were waiting near one of the Venom drop ships only for their attention to be drawn to a air born Venom drop ship apart from it having a different colour scheme than the others which consisted of a white and red paten running across its blockish body to the bulbous cockpit whilst its four VTOL engines located at each corner of its body had the symbol of the Venom Science research department.

After the white and red drop ship landed the first individual to exit the vessel was the same lizard doctor that had told them about their employment who walked off leading two other Venom Science personal who were pushing a medical cart with restrictive locks located where an individual's arms and legs would be on the cart.

"wasn't expecting a Venom medical team to be here so soon " Peppy announced at the sight of the small medical team before the sound of struggling and shouting drawing the trio's attention to a small group of Venom marines approaching the medical team.

As the group of four armoured Venom marines got closer the sounds of profanity's and insults became more clearer in the backdrop of noise showing that the four were still struggling with the individual the four were attempting to move before one got thrown away from the group allowing James and his team mates a view of the HVT that they had assisted in capturing just as the mentioned HVT slammed a boot encased foot on the knee of one of the two Venom marines restraining the HVT arms leading to a cringe full wet 'CRACK' to become audible to those present as the Venom marine's knee cap was visibly moved downwards to their shine before they fell to the floor in pain.

"huh I thought Venom marines were supposed to be good" Pigma said loud enough for the Star Fox members to hear, watching as the HVT was thrown to the rubble littered floor and then stopped moving , leading to one of the remaining three Venom marines to cautiously approach.

"I would prefer there not being a sports commentary Pigma "responded James , still watching the sceptical unfolding in front of the three , as just as the Venom marine reached the HVT who sprang into action, swinging what seemed to be a house brick at the Venom marines face which collided directly with the Apes jaw launching a collection of teeth into the air as the Ape reeled back before colliding with the floor a small crimson pool appearing beneath him.

"COME ON YOU FUCKERS WHICH ONE OF YOU ARE NEXT! " shouted the HVT in a voice that even when shouted sounded full of youth that it made the Star Fox members feel a slight unease at the sight.

"What are you two doing "shouted the Lizard doctor who pulled out a modified military grade blaster and pointed it at the HVT "for Emperors sake why is this such as struggle " said the Lizard doctor as she fired the blaster which released a large dart with a struck the HVT in the side.

"AH BITCH" shouted the HVT who sluggishly pulled out the dart before returning the favour by throwing the large brick in his paws back causing the Lizard doctor to duck allowing the brick to sail over her and into an assistant's chest knocking them to the floor as the HVT collapsed to the floor, leading to the two remaining Venom marines to put the HVT onto the modified medical stretcher allowing the doctors to move the HVT onto the transport allowing it to take off back to orbit as some field medics helped the injured Venom marines and the Star Fox team to be informed that their contract has been fulfilled and the funds have been transferred to the account.


	5. Chapter 5 (correct chapter)

(Quick authors note that Spectre is Lewis …. Enjoy)

Earths Defiance

"speech"

The first thing Lewis noticed was the wave of disorientation and nausea followed by his eyes burning from the light that assaulted his eyes causing them to sting and water leading to Lewis to try and cover his eyes to end the discomfort to reveal the room which he was in which consisted of 3 white walls and a an slightly transparent door, wall shield thing which lead to some sort of corridor.

"ugh the fuck " Lewis grumbled out as he pushed himself to his feet and walk towards what is pretty much a shield that's locking him in the room and pushed a hand against its slightly reflective surface that reflected his current appeal which consisted of his dirt tattered combat boots along which his DPM trousers and his DPM t-shirt which due to its shorts sleeves allowed his environmental under armour to partially show , which consisted of a tight grey under armour shirt that had sleeves that ran down just pass his elbows with light grey stripes on the sleeves that went up to the shoulders some more defined than others.

"Well god knows why they got rid of my jacket, although it was covered in the blood from that ape getting bricked in the jaw " Lewis muttered to himself whilst stretching and feeling some discomfort on his skin leading to him taking off his t-shirt and under armour to reveal the cause of the problem.

"shit" was Lewis could say at his current physical state that consisted of a multitude of stitched medical cuts and scars following the location of his skeletal structure including a large rectangular shaped scar on his left forearm which had a 3cm long black metal band that Lewis traced with his other hand causing some sort of display appear making Lewis jump back a bit before he looked back at the screen that said in perfect English,

'Activate HUD and ability systems'

'Y/N'

"uhh sod it nothing ventured nothing gained " Lewis announced after putting his DPM t-shirt and his environmental under armour (EUA) on, whilst pressing the Yes option.

'Activation confirmation confirmed, valid user confirmed, activating please stand by'

The holographic screen on his forearm stated before Lewis vision blurred before rectifying with text and coding quickly scrolling past before with some screens appeared in the centre of his vision stating ' offensive energy manipulation', 'defensive energy manipulation' and 'environmental manipulation' before they minimized and moved to the top left of his vision with the offensive energy manipulation being represented by a sword , defensive energy manipulation being represented by a shield and environmental representation being represented by wings that are made from rectangular sections.

"The hell, what did they do to me "Lewis said whilst looking at both of his hands before clenching his hands into fists only to have the offensive energy manipulation section on his HUD to become highlighted and grey ash like blades to spring from Lewis's knuckles making him widen his eyes as 8 inch long ash grey rectangles to appear along with text on Lewis's HUD that explained that the directional energy blade and how it is a offensive form of energy manipulation along with how to activate and disable the blades leading to Lewis doing so and deactivating the blades and then proceeding to take of his combat boots and removing the soles of them to retrieve its contents which consisted of a ballistic knife and a modified USB stick.

"Well I cannot believe that actually worked, now only need to get out of here" Lewis muttered to himself whilst pocketing the ballistic knife and the USB stick and putting his foot ware back on, before walking back towards the shield that was basically the jail cell door and tried striking it with the a directional energy blade only for it to bounce off and Lewis's HUD to appear stating.

'Ineffective approach, recommend different strategy'

"oh yeah thanks for stating the bloody obvious"

"127 face the wall and put your paws behind your head " an unknown voice said causing Lewis to turn around and face two armoured figures one wearing red armour and the other wearing orange armour both armed with some sort of bulbous rifle that had a red glow to it both being pointed at him from behind the energy door. (basically the Blaster from star fox assault ) .

"Cyka blyat "responded Lewis whist flipping them off only to get a pair of raised rifles aimed in his direction in response.

"Just stun him already Griff" said the solider to the left .

"Why do I have too, that's so much effort, you do it" the other solider named Griff whined.

"Hell no, for one Sarge said you had to do it and two, I don't want to end up like Tucker"

"Recruits what do you think you doing you were ordered to perform a task so get on with it "announced another solider that was flanked by two others , the three of them wearing what looked like hydraulic pistons positioned on sections of armour that was on their limbs and had a circular device on their left thigh that had a glowing blue centre and the rest of it being a dull yellow, whilst their faces were exposed un like the other two that had been bickering who wore some strange bar like visors over their eyes which revealed that two of them were primate variants and one a type of lizard.

"Uh yes sir sorry sir" the two oddly coloured recruits say before the Red coloured one moved to the side of the door was and pressed something out of view whilst the Orange one took an alien equivalent of a firing stance whilst pointing his weapon towards Lewis who was just stood looking at them.

"Ok subject 127 paws behind your head "stated Griff pointing his weapon Lewis, only for Lewis to hold his wrists out with the palm of his hands facing towards the orange armoured solider.

"Ugh for the love of the Emperor put you paws behind you head NOW!"

"Griff 127 won't understand you we don't have translators on us and I doubt subject 127 understands what you mean anyway just go put the restraints on him" replied the red armoured Simmons, leading to Griff muttering something and approaching Lewis.

'Just a little closer' Lewis thought to himself as the enemy solider approached with his HUD asking for confirmation to activate the directional energy blade whilst a separate

"You know why are we even bothering to capture these freaks " said the solider named Griff who had just passed the deactivated energy shield that was the cells door leaving about 5 meters between Lewis and the enemy solider since Lewis was stood in the middle of the 10x10 meter cell.

"Something to do with how their specials are in a constant state of evolution or something along the lines "stated the solider named Simmons from the door way who seemed to be paying more attention to some sort of control panel than his colleague who was now 4 meters from Lewis.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart "retorted Griff who was now about 3.5 meters from Lewis who was still stood I the same position waiting.

"How was I supposed to know the difference between a grade B stylus and a grade C stylus " replied Simmons the distance between Griff and Lewis having lowered to 2 meters allowing it to begin with a text slide appearing on Lewis's HUD.

'Activation confirmed'

"UGH" was the only noise the enemy solider could make as a pair of Directional Energy Blades to silence him, one pricing through the soldiers neck whilst the other one was forced through the plastic like armour that covered the chest of the solider cracking it and melting it before reaching the presumed location of the Ape soldiers major organs.

"You are a pair of fucking idiots do you know that" Lewis said before dislodging the Directional Energy Blades (DEB) and rushing towards the exit of the cell.

"Hey Griff you ok- 'SLAM'" was all the other solider managed to say before Lewis's 6ft 5 body slammed into him at a full sprint launching the surprised Ape into the corridor wall behind and fell to the floor.

"For the love of Venom and the Emperor wait" was all what they said before Lewis's knee slammed into the face of the Ape solider causing blood to flow from the gaps in the broken visor and the head of the ape to fall to the side.

Quickly grabbing the weapon on the floor Lewis quickly discovered that it was close to impossible to correctly hold without the recoil causing the weapon to fly out of his hand or break his wrist turning the highly advanced looking rifle into nothing more than a sophisticated looking club.

"Son I would high recommend you'd do yourself a favour and drop the blaster and make this a lot easier on yourself" stated a voice causing Lewis to turn around and see the three strangely armoured soldiers, the same three from before with the lizard in the centre being the one to have spoken. Leading to Lewis holding the now dubbed blaster into his right hand.

"That's it now just hand it over here and we can move you to were you need to go, just hand over the blaster" stated the Lizard who was at the front of the other two soldiers.

"Sure , here you go " replied Lewis who threw the blaster leading to the strange plastic weapon to collide with the fore arms of the lizard who managed to catch the weapon before breaking it in half.

"Now that wasn't very smart" said the Lizard whilst throwing the halves of the weapon to the side and cracking its neck and knuckles.

"And that wasn't very intimidating " Replied Lewis as the Lizard gestured to his two lackeys who began walking forward with each movement having the sound of hydraulic pistons activating , leading to Lewis taking up a fighting stance with his arms in a boxing stance and his weight being evenly distributed on his legs allowing Lewis to lash out with quick kicks and knees.

Without the slightest hesitation Lewis lashed out with a quick jab towards the nose of the first Ape that was ahead of the other one with Lewis's left fist successfully colliding with its designated target before being followed by a right cross that carried enough force to create an audible snap and cause the Ape to stumble back with the other Ape grabbing a hold of Lewis's still extended arm in an attempt to knock him off balance, only for Lewis to shift his balance and lash out with a right kick which collided with the first opponent sending him sprawling across the floor allowing Lewis to quickly throw a knee to the other solider that had grabbed Lewis , the blow colliding with one of the pistons on the soldiers leg, leading to Lewis backing of instantly regretting the action and deciding to tackle the solider to the floor.

" Get off me you filthy primitive" shouted the Ape solider who tried to punch Lewis in the face only for Lewis to grab a hold on the arm and the piston device that was attached and trying to pull it off causing the Ape solider to shout out in pain as Lewis managed to rip off the device tearing lumps of flesh from the Ape's arm .

"Get you hands of me you dam dirty Ape" Replied Lewis as he threw the metal limb attachment to the side and proceeded to punch at the apes face before feeling a shock and not being able to move.

(pov switch )

"Well I must say today is going to be an exciting day for both of us " stated doctor Liz Ard who was stood in a white walled room which had medical equipment placed around with another occupant who was restrained to a medical chair.

" Now there is no need to be giving me the silent treatment today's the day you get to meet your teammate and allow the Emperors prophecy to be complete , in fact here they come now" continued doctor Liz Ard as the door to the room opened to reveal three Venom improved marines , two of which looking like they had been through a meat grinder but the figure that they were carrying was what peaked her interest.

" Miss Miyu Lynx allow me to introduce you to subject 127 the first human being to successfully accept his augmentations" stated doctor Liz Ard with what seemed to be pride lacing her voice as the Three venom improved marines managed to put the statue like 127 into a similar chair before the one Improved marine whose armour was pristine removed a stun chip from the back of 127 who instantly began struggling in the restraints and shouting out a strange language, with doctor Liz Ard ignoring him and getting in the face of Miyu

" Don't worry my little lynx , you will be able to understand him without the use of a translator pad once were done , although he can understand us and then if you a good maybe if your lucky you will get to help create the next generation of loyal Venom soldiers" leading to Miyu sinking back but hissing at the doctor but otherwise remaining silent as 127 shouting even louder drawing the attention of both Miyu and doctor Liz Ard.

" You there can you please shut him up " stated doctor Liz Ard who was gesturing to the reptilian Venom improved marine.

" If a may ask doctor how ?" questioned the Marine

" It can be done by performing the action called 'Squaring Up' which is where two human would get in that close to each other where their practically muzzle to muzzle , it is some sort of intimidation "

Replied the doctor leading to the Reptilian soldier 'Squaring Up' to 127, only for 127 to pull his head back and slam his fore head into the muzzle of the Venom marine leading to the marine instantly backing away, paws clasped over the sight of impact that leaked blood, whist 127 laughed which was about as alien as 127, leading to Miyu grinning at the sight.

"Doctor you said that would shut him up? "Exclaimed the Marine who was struggling to keep the neutrality in his voice as he removed his paws to show a slight trickle of blood from the nose.

"well you must have not been intimidating enough, anyway I have procedures that I need to perform so go seek a doctor " replied doctor Liz Ard as she placed a large band that was attached to another machine which was built into the wall with a large screen above it that stated 'awaiting impute 1 and two' in basic Lylat.

"What are you going to do " Miyu asked attempting suppress the slight weaver in her voice.

"Don't worry you an 127 will both find out " the Venom doctor said , tightly fastening a similar device to Miyu's arm leading to the screen stating ' imputes detected beginning process' and an awful case of nausea overtaking her , her vision slowly blurring as her body felt like it was on Titania and then the voices started , followed with remembering places , alien places being able to somehow remember what it felt to be there and as her vision became black after flashing through images before it was replaced with the sight of what was happening.

"Happy birthday son" said a pair of voices one being a gruff male voice who had a similar face to 127 , another being a softer female voice who had the same eye colour . Then Miyu realised what was happening and who's memories these were as it switched to another revealing a concrete room which had stalls that were facing a set of paper targets with some having different sized holes being torn into them by along with loud explosions echoing in the room, with a figure stood next to him , seeming to be the farther of 127, who was gesturing to parts of a strange blocky sidearm that's a lot shorter than the average Cornerian blaster pistol only for it to switch to another memory .

The first difference of this memory was the intense smell of chemicals and smoke that caused Miyu to cough and choke even though she was pretty sure it wasn't real although the feeling of coughing was all she felt before the sight of what seemed to be some sort of bridge that overviewed a large highly decorated old building that was partially on fire and a clock tower that had its clock face demolished , with distant screams and gunshots as the feeling of confusion and fear struck at the sight of the mangled bodies and dying people that were either trapped in or were laid in the street with a dazed women walking through the streets only for a trio of gunshots to echo across the bridge and blood to burst from her chest and causing her to fall to the floor dead and reveal a figure clasping an Rifle and some sort of vest strapped with explosives who then directed his rifle towards the owner of the memory that Miyu was viewing only for the memory to switch again.

This memory consisting of a concrete room with Miyu's view being focused on a mannequin that was made out of some yellow jell and showed the bone structure and internal organs, before an armoured vest was lowered down onto the mannequin.

"There are many parts in war that when preformed correctly will increase the chances of winning the conflict weather sheer numerical advantage or being able to win over the hearts and minds of the local populace in order to help combat lunatics blowing themselves up in the name of their all powerful 'God', well then let me tell you that their imaginary friend isn't powerful enough to stop a 50cal with a muzzle velocity of 2799 ft/s firing a bullet turning you into a red stain on the floor "

The voice stated before a large rifle was suddenly raised and fired causing the gel figure to be struck by the bullet and its torso to be dragged through the bullet hole along with the vest that was placed on the figure only for everything to then go white to reveal the room that Miyu had been placed in.

"Jesus bloody Christ " 127 said, who was now on the floor free from his restraints with one of his paws in his strangely coloured trousers pockets.

"wait, how are you speaking, how can I understand you? " Miyu asked , completely forgetting the current situation and leading to 127 drawing what looked like a hybrid between a knife and a grenade from his pocket and approaching with the blade held in a paw .

"Wait no , get away !" Miyu shouted in a blind panic , believing that 127 was going to kill her closing her eyes not wanting to see the moment the knife stuck into her, only instead of feeling the burning sensation of metal piercing flesh, she felt the resistance of the bonds attaching her to the chair disappear leading to her falling onto the floor.

"Ahah , need a hand there luv" a voice said making Miyu look up to see 127 holding out a paw in a offer to help her up, which she cautiously accepted.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"nah , the way I see it is that we both need help getting off this thing after all the enemy of my enemy is my friend" 127 responded whilst helping Miyu up to her feet and then removing his strangely coloured shirt and holding it out to Miyu .

"By the way you might want to put that on " 127 stated leading to Miyu looking down at her current state of undress on her upper body and quickly throwing the shirt on and heavily blushing.

"Right now that you actually dressed properly let's get out of here " 127 said approaching what he must have thought was the door and crouching down next to a control panel leaving Miyu to deal with her flustered state.

"So 127 what are you?" Miyu enquired whilst approaching him.

"well first of all I'm not 127, you can call me my call sign Spectre and I'm a Human " the now named Spectre stated as he attached a small device to a power cable leading to a small red light appearing on the green stick before the sound of electricity discharging causing the blue shield blocking the doorway to disappear instantly.

"Huh never have guessed that would have worked, Right now that that's dealt with. Now just to let you know the moment we step out of that door, its us or them, you understand that right because I cannot afford you to be freezing up out there" Spectre said holding out the blade

"well Spectre you won't have to worry about that , I happen to be top of the class in Close Quarters Combat and Battle Tactics" Miyu responded accepting the knife and following Spectre out of the door and into the adjacent room that was filed with equipment ranging from high tech medical sensors to other types of machines with one particular desk drawing Miyu's attention.

"Hey what's with these strange blasters" Miyu said gesturing towards a table that had two compact blaster pistols on it , one of them being black and blocky and the other being made out of a reflective silver metal with a wooden handle to it, both being placed next to a strangely coloured hoodie and other items such as some knee pads and a pile of tactical items such as a single sling backpack and Vest.

"Those are not blasters their firearms or pistols if you want to be specific. The silver one is a LFP586 .357 magnum revolver and that one is my Glock 18 along with the ammo for it and all my equipment " Spectre announced before professionally reequipping his items within a couple of seconds before grabbing the named Glock and inserting a large metal stick into the bottom if it and pulling a slide on the top back which ejected a brass shell and then reaching into one of his backpacks pockets and retrieved a hand full of similar shells which he put on the table next to the LFP586 revolver.

"Well miss top of her class, there are the bullets for your revolver" announced Spectre .

"But I only know how to use blasters not whatever these are supposed to be"

"well when you need to reload you press this here and then put the bullets into here before closing it by doing this and then you're ready to fire, and this is the safety, did you get that" Spectre said after going over the basics of how to operate the weapon getting a nod from the Lynx he was explaining it to.

"Good then let's get to this things equivalent of the bridge, capture it , get you out of here whilst I crash this ship so this fleet can be nuked back to the stone age"

(Scene transition, 20 minutes before escape in the Venom Subjugator's main hanger )

The vast hanger that was located in the centre of the Venom Subjugator was normally filled with Venom fighters and bombers that would be carrying out air raid operations on the planet below however the hanger was currently filled with a squadron of Venom soldiers who were positioned at each side of the hanger with two individuals stood at the front of the group one being doctor Liz Ard and the other being General Arktul.

"So doctor I presume the project is coming along well" inquired General Arktul.

"The projects are going quite well, however I would have preferred to not had to leave them , Humans have shown to be quite resourceful and in turn extremely problematic" replied Doctor Liz Ard.

"Yes that is very true Doctor, but it is crucial to meet with these representatives of the Lylat council and establish the idea that we are attacking pirates that are responsible for the incident that occurred on satellite seven " finished the General as a Cornerian transport vessel slowly entered the hanger with its g-defuses and in turn the vessels four wing slowly span till the g-defuses were facing the ground allowing it to gently lower to the ground and after a short while the door to the crew compartment opened up allowing the occupants to exit.

"Greeting representative it's a pleasure to meet you " General Arktul announced to the Sphynx cat who walked down the ships ramp which a grin on its face before stopping before the General and Doctor.

"Ah yes , it is a pleasure to meet you again General , I am pleased to inform you that I have the Lylat council eating out of my paw so to speak and you are likely to have additional support by the end of the month" the representative replied.

(meanwhile behind one of the cargo creates in the same hanger)

The pair of recently free prisoners were huddled behind a large create with Miyu peeking over the top , her emerald eyes locked on the newly arrived figure along with listening to what was just said, whilst Spectre was moving cylindrical devices from his bag onto areas of his tactical clothing, some of the devices being green spheres and two others being white cylinders with the letters 'CS' written on them.

"What is senator Mowzer doing here?" Miyu enquired whilst looking towards Spectre who just shrugged his shoulders with his facial expressions being hidden by his face mask that had grey jiggered teeth embroidered onto it hiding his facile expressions.

"I'm not really sure miss Lynx but what I am sure about is that ship there is your way out of here " Spectre said whist replacing his bag onto his back.

"Why do you keep calling me that , my names Miyu"

"Well its because you never actually gave me your name , and if you follow those creates down there you should be able to reach the shuttle and get out of here whilst I cause a diversion" Replied Spectre as he checked his pistol.

"But that's basically a death sentence, you cannot be serious about this plan even with that stolen shield generator you got a Venom improved marine , you will still be out in the open and I cannot just leave you here " Miyu responded with a voice of concern.

"I will be fine, just make sure that you on that shuttle heading home" Spectre responded before vaulting over the cargo create the pair were hiding behind , leaving Miyu no choice but to go for the shuttle.

"HEY YOU FUCKERS " Spectre shouted whist pulling the pins on the grenades he had in his hands allowing the grenades to prime before throwing them into the crowd of soldiers along with throwing the CS gas grenades as well leading to complete anarchy as the two HG 85 grenades detonated obliterating the individuals stood within the 10 meter radius as the Venom solders armour was designed to counter plasma weapons not supersonic shrapnel which tore through the ranks with ease as the CS gas was released.

"WHY EMPEROR"

"MY EYES, THEY BURN "

Were some of the things screamed as the surviving individuals dived for cover , but one of the main things to stand out was the Sphinx cat banging against the now closed door of his shuttle whose engines were powering up, leading to the Sphinx cat backing away and turning around just as Spectre fired two 9mm bullets which covered the distance within seconds , the first bullet striking the cats hip and shattering its equivalent of a pelvises, the second bullet tearing through the expensive looking business suit and striking the figure just the right of the centre of the chest leading the now dead individual falling to the floor as the shuttle fled out of the hanger , just as Spectre did the same through the doors that were located just behind where Spectre was firing from as alarms and announcements bleared throughout the ship.

"Attention all personnel subject 127 has escaped and is armed , lethal force is authorised , may the emperor guide you" stated another voice over the announcement system as a few bright balls of energy flew past Spectre before he went round a corner as a handful of more red lasers slammed into the wall scorching it.

"Well I have their attention at least" Spectre muttered to himself as he continued to sprint down the maze of corridors that were the interior of the enemy ship until coming across an open elevator that was at the end of an otherwise dead end, which had some sort of ape scientist stood there obviously rapidly pressing the elevators buttons to try and close the door only for the doors to close too late as a colossal 'Thud' echoed within the elevator as Spectre shoulder checked the individual into the wall before lodging a blade into their throat as the doors to the elevator closed and music started playing until.

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

"Fucking elevator music" Spectre stated lowing his smoking Glock pistol as the music stuttered before halting as Spectre pulled up the body of the scientist and positioned it in front of him to reveal a large open room with multiple display screens lining the walls with chairs in front of them with a second section being raised above with what looked like a door of some sort beneath it.

"Well let's look behind suspicious as fuck room number one" Spectre announced as he threw the corpse to the floor and walked up to the door which had a touch screen display on the left side of the door which was quickly translated by whatever had been done to Spectre.

"AAANND open!" Spectre announced as the door quickly opened to reveal a small room with 2 seats on both sides and another one with its back towards a window which showed Earth along with what must have been the Aliens fleet as the door behind him slammed shut.

"Automated escape pod sequence activated, launch will commence within 1 minute" an robotic voice announced.

"Oh for fuck sake " Spectre announced quickly sitting down in the front seat and fastening the harness sort of item that was on the chair.

"SUBJECT 127 STEP OUT OF THE ESCAPE POD NOW!" a muffled yell announced as there was some banging against the door where a small Ape fire team was waiting there.

"NOPE" Spectre shouted back whilst flagging them off.

"30 seconds till launch please state a destination" The robotic voice announced again as the chair Spectre was sat at span around to face a panel of some sort, which displayed a geographical map of Earth, which the UK became highlighted after Spectre pressed a gloved digit onto its representation.

" SUBJECT 127 LEAVE THE ESCAPE POD NOW !"

"EAT A DICK!" Spectre shouted back .

"Launching escape pod in 3 , 2, 1" Was all the automated voice announced before the pod shook and the door separating the escape pod from the enemy craft which became smaller and smaller as earth began to increase in size.

"ETA 20 minutes until arrival of landing zone" The announcement voice stated as a realisation occurred to Lewis.

"Wait how the fuck is this thing going to land?"

Hi Apex here just apologising for the wait that the few people who view this had to experience anyway until the next chapter.


End file.
